1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recognition calling device, and in particular, to a method for increasing the voice recognition rate during call initiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a calling device such as a hands-free telephone provides the function of recognizing voice received through a speaker, processing the voice, and outputting voice through the speaker. Therefore, the speaker phone includes a speaker and a microphone, a voice recognition processor for recognizing voice received through the microphone, and a speaker phone processor for outputting the voice received through the microphone to the speaker.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of such a calling device, that is, a device for recognizing voice and enabling a call. This voice recognition calling device recognizes speech or voice, for example, "call", "open", "receive", and so on. The most common voice recognition calling device is a hands-free speaker phone. Another example of a voice recognition calling device is an automatic answering telephone.
A voice recognition calling device receives rings from a switch as follows. First, when rings are transmitted from the switch, the voice recognition calling device generates rings as long as the rings are received. Here, when a user inputs a voice command such as "call", "open", or "receive" in voice, the voice recognition calling device recognizes the voice and switches to a speaker phone mode. Thus, the user can talk over the speaker phone.
When the user wants to talk over the speaker phone, they must input a voice command while the calling device is ringing. Thus, the ring sounds are mixed with the voice command. Generally, voice recognition calling devices of this type are unable to receive the voice command in the mixed ring and voice command. Since the frequency of a ring sound generated in the general voice recognition calling device as shown in FIG. 1 typically has dual frequency of 500 Hz and 1 KHz in the same range as that of voice, and a single-second ring-on follows a two-second ring-off in its ring cycle.